


Taught By Thirst

by daemoninwhite



Series: Poetry in Motion [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Otabek fingers Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Yuri's age is not stated. He is also dfab (in my head, he's nb but this is also not stated) and body parts are referred to with their usual names, but with Yuri's preferred pronoun (he/him, as requested).

Otabek’s every move is deliberate. He moves like he knows exactly what he is doing, exactly what reaction he will invoke. He is … precise, is the word. It carries over into sex – not that Yuri’s complaining, he’d never complain about something that makes him so weak at the knees and wet between his thighs even when it’s not directed at him. Otabek just has to stroke a thumb over the curve of Yuri’s ear, and the touch and the dark, smouldering look in Otabek’s eyes makes Yuri shiver, makes his hips and muscles tense with the need to rock forward.

They’ve already had the long discussions, and Otabek is Otabek, so there’s no hesitation in the hands that skim down over the sides of Yuri’s binder.

“Do you want to leave it on?” he asks.

Yuri sighs, and spreads his thighs wider over Otabek’s lap. “Off is fine,” he says, and reaches up himself to unzip it. There’s nothing much to show – he hasn’t had top surgery, doesn’t want to, and there’s little enough fat on his body that his chest is pretty much flat anyway.

Otabek leans his forehead against the crook where Yuri’s neck meets his shoulder, and Yuri shudders as hot breath washes over the revealed skin. Otabek’s hands are gentle and almost too-warm when he runs them up Yuri’s spin and slides his binder completely off. Yuri tosses it over to the arm of the couch, and Otabek’s hands settle back on Yuri’s hips.

Otabek bites Yuri’s collarbone, and the bright flash on pain – the knowledge that this will bruise – makes Yuri’s pussy clench down on nothing.

“Feels good,” he moans, and tangles the fingers of one hand in Otabek’s hair to keep him still, the other wandering over broad shoulder. Yuri grins, he tends to scratch, and his fingers fit neatly into the welts left from last time. Otabek shudders beneath him.

“Can I finger you?” Otabek asks. Yuri shakes. Otabek’s hands are so big and _warm_  on Yuri’s hips, his mouth wet as he kisses patterns into Yuri’s chest.

He just.

He feels _good_.

“Yes,” Yuri answers and laughs.

Otabek picks him up. Yuri chokes on a moan, his thighs tremble. He will never stop finding that hot as fuck. They settle back to front; Yuri’s ass rubs up against Otabek’s cock. Otabek’s hands go back to Yuri’s hips, but now they trace against his waistband, dip under only to trail along against the skin that’s rubbed sensitive by the band. Yuri squirms back. His thighs tense – he has the urge to close them, to trap Otabek’s hands where he really wants them – and he spreads them wider, lays himself out for Otabek. Otabek laughs and bites Yuri’s neck. Yuri tips his head back against Otabek and grins, twists and kisses the bits of Otabek that he can reach. A hand brings his chin up higher and Otabek kisses the side of his mouth.

This isn’t really the best position, and Yuri is about to suggest that they move to a bed when Otabek slides his hands between them, over Yuri’s ass, and pulls off Yuri’s boxers. They join his binder, and Yuri takes a moment to admire their contrast – Otabek’s darker skin and hair against Yuri’s too-pale stomach and treasure trail.

Yuri huffs out an almost-laugh, and pulls Otabek’s hands to where he wants them – one at his pussy, the other on his thigh. He settles his own hands in Otabek’s hair, and relaxes, lets Otabek take both the lead and Yuri’s full weight. Otabek’s cock is wet and hard against his ass, and he can’t resist a little rub against it as best he can.

Otabek huffs, and murmurs, “this time’s for you.” He kisses Yuri’s jaw, and slides both hands under Yuri’s thigh, and shifts him forward. His ass isn’t pressed up against Otabek’s cock, but rather settled onto his thighs, so Yuri has to lean back against Otabek’s chest, and Yuri’s thigh splay wide open. It gives them both a wonderful view of wet, blond curls.

“How do you feel?” Otabek asks.

Yuri pauses, takes stock of his body. Otabek always asks and it always pays to answer fully. His pussy still aches faintly (he, perhaps, was not fully ready for that vibrator, but it was _so worth it_ ) but it’s not nearly enough to make him want to stop.

“Good,” he answers.

“Good,” Otabek echoes, and kisses Yuri’s temple. Finally, Otabek brushes a thumb against Yuri’s clit. Yuri’s hips twitch up and Otabek laughs. He dips two fingers into Yuri’s pussy, and Yuri is nearly embarrassingly wet, nearly dripping when Otabek spreads him open.

Yuri cries out, too-loud, forgets to keep his voice down. Otabek runs his fingers up from Yuri’s actual vagina to his clit, and back down again. Yuri’s hips squirm, his chest feels tight. He’s too aware of the cool air, of Otabek’s warmth, of the slide of his slick down his ass. Otabek slides his fingers back into Yuri’s pussy, but it’s not nearly thick or deep enough, and when he pulls out to rub against the sides of Yuri’s clit, Yuri just feels irritatingly empty. He just needs a little _more_ …

Otabek slides three fingers deep into Yuri, enough to stretch him, enough that Yuri’s slick drips down his hand – the other rubs and rubs, just this side of too fast – and the heat – the pleasure – Yuri’s skin tightens and his head tips back and he moans, deep and harsh, his thighs shake and body twitches. Otabek slows down but keeps moving until Yuri gathers himself enough to make a dissenting noise, and then he eases out of Yuri.

His hands are covered in Yuri’s slick, thin but shiny, and despite his orgasm, Yuri’s entire body twitches again and his pussy clenches when he’s treated to an up-close-and-personal look at Otabek licking his own hand clean.

“Now you,” Yuri says and half flops, half rolls over. Otabek moans when Yuri slides a hand between his own thighs, uses his own slick to jerk Otabek off – which takes a gratifyingly short amount of time. Yuri preens, and Otabek grabs his hand before he can do anything, and licks him clean.

“Pervert,” Yuri accuses to try and hide the bolt that runs through him at the sight of Otabek licking his come and Yuri’s slick off Yuri’s hand.

Otabek just grins, and carries Yuri to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [prompt 150](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/154441029749/otabekdfabyuri-nsfw-fingering) over at the YOI kink meme tumblr. Check it out over on tumblr, or at the collection here on AO3. It's 0305. I'm going to sleep.


End file.
